Emperor (car)
Generic (GTA San Andreas) Emperor (GTA IV; Standard variant) Emperor2 (GTA IV; Beater variant) Monroe (GTA V; Standard variant) Worn (GTA V; Beater & Snow variants) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- Beater Snow }} |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = }} ---- Beater Snow }} |modelsets = |modelname = emperor (All games) emperor2 (HD Universe; Beater variant) emperor3 (''GTA V; Snow variant) |handlingname = EMPEROR (All games) EMPEROR2 (GTA IV; Beater variant) |textlabelname = EMPEROR (All games) EMPEROR2 (GTA IV; Beater variant) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA V; Snow variant) (GTA V; Beater variant) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 (GTA V) |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV & GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 (GTA V) |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = Beater }} ---- Beater Snow }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard variant Blue Plate - 40% Standard White - 30% White Plate 2 - 30% Beater variant Standard White - 20% Blue Plate - 60% White Plate 2 - 20% Snow variant North Yankton - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The '''Emperor' is a four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The car has varied significantly since its first appearance in the 3D Universe. In GTA San Andreas, the Emperor, based on an , represents a then contemporary full-sized luxury sedan, with a lean design and somewhat rounded profile. It also looks like the Sentinel, but more sleek and profiled. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the Emperor is based on the classic and the , with an interior from a . Manufactured by Albany, the Emperor is much traditional in design and luxurier, having a small grille with four square headlamps, with a large and bulky bumper featuring a small grille beneath and a license plate. The rear is slightly larger than its previous iteration and part of the rear wheels are covered by its bodywork. The rear end features numerous tail lights: two sets are located on either side of the vehicle, two rectangle ones located on the rear bumper and two small square reverse lights on the trunk, with the rear license plate between them. The car also sports whitewall tires. The Emperor is also available in a "beater" variant, which comes with junky paint finishes, worn interiors, an occasionally missing quarter panel, and old wheels and tires. There is a "slightly damaged" variant, where it typically include a missing quarter panel and slightly rusted paintjob, and a "heavily damaged" variant, where it include a completely destroyed and rusty paintjob. Both variants are depicted with broken lights on the driver side (except the inner headlamp, which remain functional). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Emperor returns to GTA V with the same design as before, but some minor changes have been made, such as the grille being composed of less lines, the bottom grille becoming wider, more pronounced detailing, different windshield wipers, the side mirrors having a black finish, and the removal of white-wall tires, giving the Emperor a somewhat less luxurious appearance than its East Coast counterpart. Its beater variant also returns, which, aside from the changes mentioned above, has a slightly rusty paintjob and yellowish headlights, and does not have any missing panels or headlights. All beater Emperors feature a worn interior. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Beater= |-| Snow= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Acceleration and speed of GTA San Andreas' Emperor are somewhat disappointing, as are handling and braking. The engine sounds as though it is relatively large and powerful, but ia apparently incapable of delivering substantial power to the bulky, rear-drive vehicle. Using the E-brake around corners almost guarantees fishtailing, making this car almost useless when driving at high speeds. It is, however, a sturdy vehicle with low chances of roll overs, and does a fairly good job of absorbing damage. ''GTA San Andreas'' Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' GTA IV's Emperor is powered by a high-displacement, but low-output engine, mated to a 4 speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Due to its weight and low-power engine, the Emperor is quite slow off the line, its top speed leaves much to be desired. The car feels very heavy around corners and loses much speed around them. Its soft suspension often results in its rear swinging out of control and subtle fishtailing. Braking is very poor. Crash deformation is below average, and build quality is surprisingly low, as the Emperor cannot sustain much damage before failing or catching fire. The beater variant, much like the beaters Sabre and Vigero, has worsened performance compared to the standard one, having slower acceleration. ''GTA IV'' Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The improved handling system introduced in GTA V has led to some marked improvements to the Emperor compared to its appearance in GTA IV. The Emperor again seems to be powered by a high displacement but low-revving engine. The engine offers low power and only decent torque. Because of this, the Emperor's acceleration and overall top speed is unspectacular. The handling of the Emperor is decent, especially when a more performance oriented suspension is added to the car. However, due to the car's low ride height, this does cause the car to scrape against the ground in areas where the terrain is more dynamic and road clearance is necessary. This low ride height will also sometimes cause the Emperor to become stuck in areas where smaller and "shorter" cars can escape from. At speed, the handling of the Emperor can become inconsistent and is prone to fishtailing due to the overall design of the car. Nevertheless, the long wheelbase of the car does aid the driver in these situations, as the driver can countersteer out of the slide and regain control of the car. The normal Emperor can take multiple impacts to the engine, chassis, suspension, and tires without taking significant damage that will disable the car, and it is considered one of the most underestimated and under-rated cars in terms of overall durability. The beater variant, however, is not as durable and will most likely cease to work after a few direct impacts, and can sometimes fail to start at all. The engine, as stated before, is unspectacular, but does have decent torque, which allows the large and bulky car to accelerate very quickly and also enables it to take on offroad courses that some other cars in the same class may have issues with (such as climbing Mount Chiliad). The car is fairly large and has one of the largest trunks in the game. It seats four occupants. The car's torque, combined with its weight, durability, and apparent body on frame design allows it to obtain an impressive amount of momentum at full speed, and the Emperor is easily capable of barrelling through Police Roadblocks, and is also rarely affected by other cars slamming into it or ramming it. It is one of the most durable cars in the game. Overall, the Emperor is a solid, heavy car, with handling that isn't proportional to its straight line speed. For the price and availability of the car, it should be considered by anyone looking for a beginner's sedan that can haul a small group around, especially in areas where a durable and capable sedan is needed. The Beater Emperor bears weaker performance than the standard variant, and takes much longer to reach the same speeds attainable by its maintained counterpart. ''GTA V'' Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Emperor can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Emperor2-GTAIV-front.png|The beater Emperor in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Emperor2-GTAV-front.png|The beater Emperor in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) EmperorBeater-GTAIV-TwoOnTheLeftAndOneOnTheRight.jpg|The beater Emperor's broken right headlight. Emperor-GTAIV-Beta-StarJunction.png|Emperor advertising in Star Junction in GTA IV. Emperor-GTA5-Front.png|Emperor in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Emperor(car)-GTAV-front.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. EmperorVariants-GTAVe-FQView-comparison.png|A comparison between the standard Emperor (foreground) and its two variants in GTA V. Emperor-GTAV-Prologue.png|The Snow variant, as seen during The Prologue. BuryTheHatchet-GTAV-Emperor.png|The snow variant of the Emperor during Bury the Hatchet, the only point in the game where it can be legitimately obtained. EmperorClean-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Emperor on the Rockstar Games Social Club. EmperorBeater-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Beater Emperor on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A black Emperor with a red lustered color spawns beside a building at Francis International Airport, after completing the mission Dust Off. It is possible that this vehicle was used by one of the FIB agents. *During Little Jacob's drug deliveries, it is possible to drive a beater Emperor with a unique lime-green roof, not present on those found in the city. Respraying it will lose its special color and turn into a regular beater Emperor. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' A snow variant of the Emperor (named as Emperor3 in the game's internal files) appears in the game for the purpose of appearing in two missions set in the town of Ludendorff. This variant is almost identical to the Beater variant, but covered in snow and bearing North Yankton plates. Most of the patches of rust on its bodywork is covered by snow, and will only spawn in white. Emperor3-GTAV-front.png|The snowy Emperor in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Wear Flowers in Your Hair - The Emperor is the car given to CJ and The Truth to pick up Jethro, Dwaine and Zero. It spawns outside the garage and must be used for the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Puerto Rican Connection - The Spanish Lords targets own an Emperor, which they board after getting off the Schottler Station. *Dust Off - There is an Emperor waiting at the helipad after delivering the Maverick to Francis International Airport. The player does not have to take it, although it is recommended to do so as most of the missions by this point take place in Algonquin, and it is a long way to get back. The player will also gain a wanted level if they stay inside the airport for too long, making the Emperor a quick mode of transport out. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Grass Roots - The Drag - Barry tasks Franklin with retrieving his broken down Beater Emperor from a junkyard in La Puerta. As the Emperor is unable to be started, a Tow Truck is required to bring it to Barry's Apartment. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can appear in the "Undisclosed Cargo" Casino Work as the vehicle that needs to be disposed of. Notable Owners *Maxwell Caughlin *Lamar Davis owned a blue Emperor, until it was abandoned during The Long Stretch. *Maude Eccles *Little Jacob owns a unique green and black beater Emperor. *Freddy Paparo *Drunk Couple *Preston Pecinovsky *Barry owns a beater Emperor, which has broken down. *Taliana Martinez used an Emperor as a getaway car during a robbery, before she was involved in a high-speed crash and flipped the car over into a ditch near Braddock Pass. *The Truth Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Commonly found in San Fierro and Los Santos. *Used in "Wear Flowers in Your Hair", the first mission in San Fierro, in which Carl Johnson hires Dwaine and Jethro to work in the garage in Doherty. *Found commonly around Glen Park and the areas surrounding it. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Commonly found around the Dukes area. (Both beater and normal version of the car). *The beater variant can be found parked in Industrial, Bohan, just west of the Dukes Bay Bridge. *The beater variant can be found as the delivery vehicle for the Drug Delivery side-mission. *The beater variant spawns more frequently when driving a non-beater Sabre or Vigero. The regular version spawns more frequently when driving a beater Sabre or Vigero. *Spawns commonly when driving an Esperanto. *Spawns near Mikhail Faustin's mansion in Beachgate. *Occasionally spawns parked on Munsee Avenue in Downtown, Broker. Commonly found near where the Pony spawns. *The beater variant is very common in southern Alderney, around the poorer areas. *A locked Emperor will be waiting outside the Schottler Station in the mission The Puerto Rican Connection. After the targets get inside, they will drive it to the Burger Shot in Broker and will remain there until they're killed. The car will be unlocked and available to take. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Standard Variant *Spawns most commonly in Downton Los Santos, Vinewood, East Vinewood and Rockford Hills. *Also spawns more commonly when the player is driving a muscle car. *Parked in the parking lot to the side of the Vanilla Unicorn. *Lamar's blue variant can be kept by storing it in Franklin's garage during The Long Stretch. ;Beater variant *Parked in front of JJ's Forklift Repair on Crusade Road, in Strawberry. *Commonly found around South Los Santos. *Spawns around Sandy Shores. ;Snow Variant *Appears outside the Bank in Ludendorff during The Prologue, but it cannot be driven by the player. This variant may also spawn on the roads when the player is controlling the Rancher XL. *Appears in Ludendorff during the mission Bury the Hatchet when arriving in North Yankton as Michael De Santa. Although the player can obtain the vehicle by shooting the driver, the game will warn the player to return to the Asea provided, and will fail the mission if the player drives too far away from the Asea. *Can be selected as a respawn vehicle in a Capture (GTA Online). Trivia General *The Emperor plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9 or K-DST. **GTA IV: Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. **Episodes from Liberty City: RamJam FM. **GTA V: Radio Los Santos, The Lab or West Coast Classics. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *The back of an Emperor is featured on a building in Star Junction. **A "beta" version of the Emperor is seen advertised in Star Junction, however the nature of the sign and the low resolution texture used make it difficult to distinguish precise differences, the front end does seem quite different though. *The Emperor uses the horn sound from GTA San Andreas. *The beater variant, being an Albany with only 3 headlights, could be a nod to the "Psychobilly Cadillac" from the Johnny Cash song "One Piece At A Time". *The Emperor shares its interior with the Esperanto. *Emperors appear in the LCPD recruitment commercial, hinting an apparent use as undercover police cars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Originally, the Emperor would lean back when traveling at high speeds because of its weight. This appear to be corrected in a later update, as it currently does not have this kind of behaviour. *The North Yankton variant in GTA V has a slightly different interior from the Beater variant that it is based on. Even though it is first seen during the Prologue in 2004, it has a holster attached to the dashboard which could hold a smartphone. *The reverse and brake lights appear to be missing their texture when reversing and braking, despite the light elements illuminating (enhanced version only). *Strangely, beater Emperors can be found parked in front of the Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station bearing 'SA Exempt' license plates, meaning they are government vehicles- perhaps as very poorly maintained undercover police cars. References Navigation }} es:Emperor ru:Emperor (автомобиль) pl:Emperor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class